No one can love a monster
by AuroratheFallenAngel
Summary: Altaria Storms isn't an average girl. Quiet and alone she hides secrets that would make even the most bravest warrior terrified. What are her secrets? Will anyone be able to see through them to see the beautiful flower underneath? I don't own DBZ! RxR!


Author's note: I haven't written anything new in a while so here ya go! I've never had time to write (curse you AP courses!) and I needed to find my writing style (which I sort of did ^~^') I hope you enjoy my OC Altaria. I love her as if she is my own. Well she kind of is...anyway the beginning of this story starts off in a flashback of Altaria's tragic childhood! (her backstory) Beware of my time skips! Sorry okay enough ranting to the story! Enjoy~! :3

Ch. 1 the flashbacks Altaria age: 3

I watched momma as she started to address my bleeding wounds on my pale thin legs.

"How many times have I told you to avoid running through the woods!" momma scolded to me as she pour a clear liquid onto a cotton ball.

"I'm sorry momma..." I looked down at my legs, "I saw a pretty bird and I wanted to play with it" Momma wiped the cotton ball over my scrape on my legs. I let out a small cry of pain. "Oh hush now Altaria. I'm almost finished."

For the remainder of the time momma was cleaning my scraped legs, I just watched afraid of upsetting her any further then I already have. Momma applied a large bandage to both my cuts and slapped them both to make sure they were on. I couldn't help but smile because it's been a "tradition" to slap bandages after applying them because that was her mother did to her when she was a child.

"There now be careful now Altaria." Momma said as she stood up. "your father won't be too pleased knowing you were trying to understand your..." momma's voice faded off before she could finish. "Understand my what momma?" I slid down from the chair and looked up at momma with my bright emerald eyes. I took a handful of her pants into my tiny hands and I gave a light tug. Momma looked down at me and smiled. "Oh nothing. Now go off and have fun." Momma said as she began to gather the medical supplies and put them away. I quickly left to go back outside. While I left I heard momma crying softly to herself...

A few hours later

Momma was sitting on the couch reading while I sat on the window sill listening to the rain hitting the window pane with an occasional rumbling of thunder and a crack of lighting. While listening to the storm outside I thought of everything that happened earlier today. Like the pretty bird with the golden feathers and tripping over a fallen over log and scraping my legs and the flight home. Then my favorite event was finding a puppy earlier in the day near the river which I took home. She was all black with gold eyes and she was really weak and thin and was on the verge of death when I brought her home. Momma wasn't too happy but I begged momma if I could keep her. She said yes as long as I took care of her. I decided to name her Jupiter which was a sister planet to Amaluria, my home planet.

I stared up at the storming clouds and watched the lighting strike down onto the wet ground. Through the occasional lightning strike and the bright flash that followed, two bright objects appeared. There was hard to make out but they had a pod shape of some sort. Both of the pods crashed a few moments later into our field where we grew our own crops.

"Momma?"

Momma placed her bookmark inside her book and closed it. She looked up at me. "Yes?"

"There are some pod thingies outside in our carrot patch." Momma quickly stood up and ran to the window. She let out a loud gasp. "Altaria go hide behind the couch with Jupiter!" She yelled to me. I could hear the fear and panic within her voice.

"Why the couch?" I asked a bit puzzled at momma's odd request.

"Just do it!" She screamed.

I jumped down from the window sill and grabbed Jupiter who was waiting for me near the couch as if she knew what was going on. I ran over to our couch that was up against the wall. I then squeezed in between the wall and and couch with Jupiter in my arms. "Altaria?" she whispered loud enough for me to hear.

"Yes Momma?"

"No matter what happens remember that I love you very much. Im so proud of you. Even though your father is never around because he is out getting stronger to protect us. He still loves you very much and is proud that you will continue to be a strong and fearless warrior just like him. Remember that..." momma said with tears in her eyes. I could feel the years rolling down my cheeks.

"I...I love you too Momma and Daddy where ever he maybe... Thank you for everything..." Momma looked down at the couch and smiled. "Your welcome my Altaria..." A huge crack of lightning struck and a large boom of thunder echoed through out our silent home.

Then within a few moments a large man kicked down our front door and stormed into the living room who was followed by a shorter man. The large man was bald, muscular and had a little facial hair. The second man had spiked black hair and had a cocky attitude with him. They both wore really funny clothes.

Momma stood strong and didn't flinch or backdown from their presence in her home. "Can I help you gentleman?" she asked calmly.

The shorter man snorted. "Yes you can woman." he sneered the word woman as if she was a thing. No one talked to my momma that way! Jupiter didn't seem too pleased either because her tiny little body tended in my arms.

"We're here to destroy this planet and we decided to start here by killing you, your dog," he paused and looked at the tall bald man who nodded, "and your daughter."

Tears were falling down my face hard now. I was shaking from the pure terror that my small 4 year old body has never faced. The tall bald man walked over to the couch and moved it aside while the thunder boomed.

"Look what I found Vegeta. The little girl and her mutt. Thought she was smart by hiding under the couch!" I was too afraid to move afraid if I made the wrong move that either of these two men would kill Jupiter, me or worse momma! The large man picked me up by my collar and carried me and placed me in front of Momma. But kept a firm hand on my small shoulder keeping me from escaping into momma's safe arms. Then a roar of thunder shook the house.

"Please don't hurt her. She's just a child. If you are going to kill someone kill me but spare her." momma said, her voice slightly cracking The short man named Vegeta spoke. "That can be easily arranged. But Frieza wants the girl as a ransom." Vegeta smirked.

"Whatever for?" Momma said her voice rising with anger. "People can't help but save stupid little children. It's a weakness that we will use to our advantage."

"You monsters! But you said you were going to kill her!" Momma took a step forward.

The bald man's grip on my shoulder tightened. "Oh so do you want us to kill her?" the bald man stated.

"No! Anything but that!" Vegeta laughed menacingly as a flash of lightning brightened up his face bringing out his features.

"Nappa this is taking too long. She's boring me so kill her and lets leave." Nappa smiled villainously. "With pleasure Vegeta."

A large boom of thunder was heard followed by a large clash of lightning. The rain roared outside with the fast winds that seem to shake the whole house.

Nappa raised his free hand and pointed it at momma. His hand began to glow as his ki started to gather in his hand. Momma stood strong and looked at me and smiled. "momma..." Nappa fired his charged ki blast and it hit momma with full force. The blast left a huge hole in the center of momma's chest. Blood was all over the walls and the ground. A large boom of thunder rocked the house and my newly shattered world. Her body fell forward and laid motionless.

I was sobbing now. Unable to hold back the tears that I had been holding back for so long. "Oh shut up!" Vegeta yelled. I tried to stop but I couldn't. Vegeta walked over to me and backhanded me hard with his right hand. "When I say shut up that means shut up!" he roared into my face. I gave a weak nod in response. "Let's leave this dump." Vegeta said storming out of the living room. Nappa guided me out of the room, his large hand on my tiny shoulder. While we left I took a last look at momma's lifeless body and from that day forward I would seek my revenge on these two men.

We left the dryness of my home to the pouring storm that raged outside. It was raining hard and within a few moments of stepping outside I was soaked to the bone as was Jupiter. "Jup...Jupiter can come too?" I asked nervously. "I could care less." Vegeta said walking to his pod. "That's for the idiot Frieza to figure out. He's your new master." He said climbing into his pod.

Nappa guided me to his pod and he opened it. He climbed inside and placed me on his lap. Both pod doors closed at the same time. Then the two pods lifted off of the ground And blasted towards the unknown ship where I am to meet my new master.

~~~~~~ I have two ideas that I need to debate between. One: skip right to where Altaria meets the Z fighters. Or the second one, continue Altaria's tragic childhood. Comment your idea! Thanks I hope you liked it! Sorry if there is grammar, OOC or if it doesn t flow right. I'm a getting my masters in science and history not English! . TILL NEXT TIME MY FRIENDS! :3


End file.
